This study demonstrated that 48 weeks of interferon therapy was more beneficial than the standard prescribed dose of 24 weeks. Roferon-A has been approved by the FDA for treatment in chronica active hepatitis C. The standard treatment regimen is 3 MU three times a week for 48 weeks. The PCR assay for HCV viremia was not validated in this study.